gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
PMK-1
Hey you forgot to turn off public edit The PMK is a gas mask adopted by the Soviet Union during the final years of the Cold War, and was later adopted by the The PMK belongs to a family of masks which also includes the GP-7. The GP-7 is a civilian mask with circular lenses, as opposed to its military counterpart, the PMK, which has rounded triangular lenses. Unlike many other Soviet masks, the PMK uses rubber straps that go around the wearer's head. Most other Soviet masks are of the 'helmet' style design, meaning they stretch entirely over the wearer's head. The PMK uses the same GOST 40mm threaded filters as most other Soviet masks. The PMK also has a drinking tube. The initial production version of the PMK used a black rubber body, with the exposed metal components painted black. These PMKs are most commonly found on the surplus market. Later first-generation PMKs have unpainted metal components. These PMKs are less frequently found on the surplus market. Later versions of the PMK can mount a filter on either side of the mask, and are much rarer on the surplus market. Two new models for the PMK family are in the prototype stages, both of them with a near full faced visor, one made of thick plastic the other of glass. The PMK-4 and PMK-5. Both of these have their own civilian models as well: The GP-10 and the GP-20 which are also in the prototype stages and have more of a duck bill shaped mouth piece. PMK-1 Gas Mask The PMK-1 Gas Mask is the standard-issue gas mask of the Russian Federation Armed forces during the late 80's to early 90's. It is designed to protect against NBC threats and was one of the first gas masks used by the Russians that departed from the helmet-style user interface similar to earlier masks like the PMG. Known to come in two variants, the PMK-1 was originally manufactured with all the metal parts colored black (oxidized); eyepiece frames, voice emitter as well as the ballistic lens outserts. A second version, also known as "GP-7VM" came later and featured light-gold colored metal parts (unpainted). This version is known to be more rare than the painted variant which was also exported under the trade name "Evirstar" line of protective gas mask products. The PMK-1 is the military version with the GP-7 mask (differentiated by the round lenses) is the civilian version of the mask. A PMK-1 kit is known to contain the following items: 1.) Carry bag 2.) Gas mask 3.) Clear ballistic lens covers 4.) Hydrophobic knitted filter sock (used as a particulate filter and snow cover) 5.) GP-7 Combination Filter (in olive-drab color; uses GOST 40mm thread) 6.) Anti-fog inserts in a tin (rounded-triangular) 7.) Drinking bottle with shuttle valve cap (optional) PMK-1s come in three sizes; small medium and large. These masks are readily identifiable by their rounded triangular lenses. The mask mounts a filter only on the right side of the cheek with the voice emitter and filter port secured to the mask by metal ring clamps. These ports do not use adhesives and as a result, with a certain degree of tinkering, the exhale valve and the intake port can be switched places. Drinking with the gas mask worn is made possible with the use of a drinking tube which is fixed on the mask and wraps around the voice emitter when not in use. Unlike other gas masks, the PMK-1 uses two exhale rubber discs which does increase exhale resistance to a certain extent but slightly improves protection. The filter mounts of the left side of the mask and interestingly, features an air passage that leads to the front of the user's mouth and nose. Since the PMK-1 does not have an oral nasal cup like most gas masks, it has the tendency to fog. The Russians solved this problem by including disposable anti-fog inserts which the user slides over the interior of the eyepiece lenses. These plastic outserts resist water droplet formation on its surface and can be useful if heavy breathing is expected to fog the lenses. Unfortunately for collectors, the poor packaging of the anti-fog inserts means that most existing kits' inserts are no longer useable due to age, scratches, and formations on the surface of the plastic pieces. Due to advancements in design and materials, anti-fog inserts will no longer be used on the PMK-3. It is unclear what type of rubber was used to make the face piece but it appears to be butyl; which allows for a low-cost construction and resistance to acid gases (needs citation). After several years of service, the PMK-1 would eventually be replaced by the PMK-2 respirator in the early 90s. Due to the PMK-1 mask being relatively similar to the PMK-3, it is still used today in Russia as a training gas mask. PMK-2 Gas Mask After several years years in service, research began to improve the PMK-1 Gas Mask and address its limitations. Although it is unclear what the exact issues are as information regarding the reason for the development of the PMK-2 have yet to be officially released, collectors and users of the PMK-1 have noted problems related to fogging and the limitation of being able to mount a filter only on the left side of the mask. Being only friendly to right-handed shooters, this was a problem thus the next gas mask had to be able to mount filters on both sides of the mask. With anti-fog stickers still being the norm, the successor to the PMK-1 would still use this as the oral nasal mask (inner mask) to solve fogging, which was already used by western countries' gas masks, have yet to be applied by the Russians on their masks. The PMK-2 respirator is essentially a PMK-1 that can mount filters on both sides of the mask. However, instead of having two filter ports on both sides mounted all the time with the unused port capped by a plug, the PMK-2 differs by having a different setup. Using a detachable blanking plug and a removable filter port, the PMK-2 is prepared by the user mounting the filter port on the desired side of the mask and the blanking plug on the unused side. This makes this mask ambidextrous. Although the extra steps can be a hassle for some, the mask is effective. It uses the same threaded GP-7 filters as the PMK-1 although a newer filter (made a few years later than the PMK-1 filters) usually comes with the kit. Russian Vendor Site: http://www.specoborona.ru/products/440/ PMK-3 Gas Mask The PMK-3 is the current-issue gas mask of the Russian Federation Armed Forces (as of 2013). The mask is designed to protect against CBRN threats and is an improvement over the PMK-2 and PMK-1 gas masks. During the 1990s work began on a project to replace the PMK-2 gas mask which was the current-issue gas mask of the Russian army. Due to the PMK-1 having the capability to mount filters only on one side, the PMK-2 and the PMK-3 were designed to mount filters on either side to accomodate left-handed shooters. The Russians, designed their new masks to have detachable ports which will be installed by the user based on his/her preferences. Unlike most masks which use two readily-installed filter ports on both sides, the PMK-2 and PMK-3 were required to be backwards compatible with older Russian filters and have the capability to mount 40mm GOST filters. In addition to this requirement, the arrival of the new generation PMK-2 and 3 filters (needs citation), which provided improved protection in a smaller package, caused a design turn as the new generation Russian filters used a proprietary connector. This meant that the PMK-3 gas mask had to be able to use two kinds of filter interface connectors on either side. The solution was to have a detachable adapter connector for 40mm GOST filters and an open port to accept the new generation Russian filters. The advantage of this was that the PMK-3 would be able to use two different kinds of filters however, because of design limitations, mounting the filter ports on the mask requires a lot of effort (it uses friction to form a seal and no glues or adhesives) and filter changes are difficult and most require the user to remove the mask if using the proprietary generation Russian PMK-3 filters. To use the PMK-3, the user must first select what filter he/she prefers. If the PMK-3 filters are to be used, then the user will simply mount the PMK-3 filter on the prefered side of the mask. If the user wants to use a 40mm GOST filter or an older PMK-1 filter, then he/she must take the provided plastic 40mm adapter (part of the kit) and mount it on the selected port. Once this is mounted, the user can now screw-on GP-7 or GP-5 gas mask filters on the adapter. A blanking plug is also provided which the user must mount on the unused filter port. After this, the user can now don the mask and it will provide the protection offered by the filter used. The PMK-3 is a big improvement on the PMK-2 as it features larger eye pieces and a screw-mounted canteen adapter which allows the user to use a drinking canteen through the provided PMK-3 drinking tube without pushing the drinking tube against the canteen to allow water to flow through the shuttle valve. Since backwards compatibility was one of the chief considerations during the design phase, the PMK-3's drinking tube accessory can interface with older Russian drinking canteen sporting the shuttle valve cap. The mask also has the usual ballistic outserts (not interchangeable with the PMK-1 and 2). The mask appears to be made of butyl rubber (needs citation). Like the PMK-1, the PMK-3 comes with a new filter sock that is used to cover the filter during use in heavy snow. The purpose of the sock is long believed to be for added camouflage and snow cover but some collectors have claimed that the sock itself acts as the particulate filter of the canister as some gas mask training manuals found in post-soviet bloc countries suggest and that this is the true purpose of the sock (needs citation). This is very difficult to confirm as there is little official or manufacturer information available to the public regarding the exact purpose of the filter sock and the PMK-3 masks don't come with user's manuals either. The new filter sock also includes a plastic spacer which creates internal clearance and increases filter efficiency unlike the old filter sock which obstructs air passage. One peculiar thing on the PMK-3 and its filter is that the inhale valves are on the filter and the adapter--- not the mask itself. So replacing the standard PMK-3 filter will provide a new intake valve with rubber disk. Like the PMK-1 late generation (or GP-7VM) and PMK-2, the PMK-3 comes with metal parts unpainted or un-oxidized. This makes the mask's metal parts appear in light-gold color for the eyepiece frames, voice diaphragm and interior metal parts. It is unclear what the lightweight and chemically-resistant alloy comprising the metal parts is. The PMK-3, because of it being a current-generation mask, is rare outside of Russia. Also, it is speculated that because the mask is made post-USSR breakup, there are less units made as Russia no longer has to accommodate USSR-block countries in mask production runs. PMK-3 Russian Vendor Site: http://www.specoborona.ru/products/440/6447/ Next Generation PMK Gas Mask The Russian Military is now field-testing the GP-10 (PMK-4) and GP-21 (PMK-5) gas masks which will replace the PMK-3. Both the GP-10 and GP-21 has so far proven to be the top candidate for the Russian Federation Military and features a one-piece eye lens similar to the MCU-2/P mask, an inner mask, 6-point head harness, 2 filter ports with blanking plugs and a return to the GOST 40mm filter port system. GP-10s and GP-21s are currently extremely rare but are expected to become more common as the Russian Military adopts them enmasse. There is some information that suggests that the GP-10 is being used by the Russian Federation Rescue teams (needs citation). This would suggest that Russian Federation rescuers (possibly from the government) use a respirator that is different from what the army uses, though why this is so, or what their requirements are to merit a different mask, remain unclear. It should also be noted that the civilian respirators GP-9 and GP-15 are also in use in Russia as industrial gas masks. Despite the fact that the GP-5 is arguably the world's most mass-produced gas mask, the Russian Federation has moved on to use more modern designs. Like the GP-10 and GP-21, the GP-9 and GP-15 and their new filters are extremely rare and are very seldom found outside Russia. GP-21 (PMK-5) Russian Vendor Site: http://www.specoborona.ru/products/440/6450/ GP-10 Russian Vendor Site: http://www.specoborona.ru/products/440/6449/ Gallery Collection pmk 3.JPG|Early production PMK. Pmk 3.jpg|A PMK-3 PMK-3 Gas Mask Prototype.jpg|The Prototype for the PMK-3 Gas Mask Russian PMK Prototype Gas Mask (1).jpg|One of the original protoypes for the PMK Series Gas Masks. As can be seen, it used a large cheek filter on the side, similar to the Chinese M65, but the idea was later scrapped for a 40mm filter inlet. Russian Soldiers Wearing PMK-1 Gas Masks.jpg|The PMK-1 Gas Mask in use with the Russian Military today. It is only used for training. Russian Soldiers Wearing PMK-2 And PMK-1 Gas Masks.jpg|The PMK-2 and PMK-1 Gas Masks that are in use with the Russian Armed Forces today. Now only used for training. Russian PMK-2 Gas Mask.jpg|A PMK-2. Russian PMK-3.jpg|The PMK-3 with its various accessories - Carrier, Outserts, Filter Inlets, Filter, Snow/Dirt Cover, Snow/Dirt Cover Spacer Ring, Drinking Tube, & Carrier Name Tag. Russian PMK-3 Gas Mask.jpg|The PMK-3 is in use with the Russian Armed Forces today. Shown here worn with the special hood and other chemical gear. PMK-3 Gas Mask Kit.jpg|The PMK-3 Gas Mask Kit contains a load of accessories. One of the most plentiful for any Gas Mask. PMK-3 in bag.jpg|The PMK-3 Gas Mask comes in a Russian Army 'Flora' camo gas mask bag with rubber dots covering it. PMK-3 inside bag.jpg|The bag has some velcro and a button snap for closing. Inside is the unused mask still in its original plastic bag. PMK-3 Bag Markings.jpg|Original PMK-3 bags have different kinds of stamped Russian markings. This is one such type. PMK-3 Size 2.jpg|A PMK-3 Gas Mask size medium without any filters or adapters installed on the ports. PMK-3 Markings.jpg|A "2" embossed on either side of the mask indicates this is a medium. PMK-3 Size Marking.jpg|The size markingappears on both sides of the PMK-3 which is unusual but ensures clear indication of the sizes. PMK-3 Interior.jpg|Picture of the PMK-3 interior. Another interesting feature is the change from anti-fog inserts to what appears to be a shallow inner mask. PMKs traditionally don't use inner masks and use anti-fog inserts to prevent fogging. The plastic grid seen here is the PMK-3 faceform still in the mask. PMK-3 filter port accesories.jpg|The PMK-3 comes with a blanking plug, 40mm adapter port, drinking tube and rubber plug. PMK-3 and M95.jpg|The PMK-3 and M95 for comparison. Both size medium. PMK-3 Filter and 40mm adapter.jpg|Both the 40mm adapter port and the PMK-3 filter attach to the gas mask using a unique interface which is clearly shown here. The rubber valve disks strangely, are not a part of the gas mask. Head Harness Markings.jpg|The PMK-3 uses a rubber head harness with some markings on the rear. Adapter with threads shown.jpg|The 40mm adapter with the NATO 40mm particulate filter unmounted. 40mm adapter top side.jpg|Another photo of the adapter prior to filter mounting. PMK-3 40mm adapter with Scott 40mm Filter.jpg| It should be noted that the GOST 40mm filter adapter DOES NOT accept NATO 40mm filters. Shown here is what happens if tried. The NATO filter will not screw in deep enough to form a seal. GOST 40mm filters WILL FIT in NATO 40mm ports however, making it more universal. References Army Gas Masks' Page on the PMK An Ebay page on the PMK (Please be aware that this page may expire soon) Youtube Category:Russian Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks